


Movies and Doritos

by damaged_danzy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Just two boys sitting at home alone on a Friday night, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac have a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies and Doritos

Isaac looked at the time on the clock hanging from the kitchen wall and frowned. It was only ten minutes past eight. It was a Friday night and he had absolutely no plans. Sighing to himself, he opened up the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of Pepsi. He walked into the small hallway of the McCall house and slowly opened Scott’s room.

“Hey,” Scott said with a smile. “I thought you’d be out somewhere tonight.”

Isaac handed him a Pepsi and sat down on the bed. “I could say the same about you.”

Scott shrugged while opening up his soda. “I was going to hang out with Stiles tonight, but his jeep messed up and he went to go get it fixed.” He took a sip of his drink and turned around in his swivel chair to face Isaac on the bed. “I guess we’re both losers tonight.”

“Yep. I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie tonight or something.”

Scott nodded his head. “I would love to. It would be a nice break from this book I’m reading.”

“What are you reading?”

“ _Into the Wild_. It’s kind of depressing though. Like the main character tried so hard to find out who he really was and when he finally had his epiphany, he died.”

“Bummer,” Isaac replied back sympathetically. “I guess we should watch a happy movie then.”

“Totally. I convinced Mom to get us Netflix,” Scott said happily. “It’s connected to the Xbox in the living room.”

“Awesome!”

The two boys walked out of Scott’s room and made their way into the living room. They both plopped down on the loveseat and made themselves comfortable. Scott got the Xbox controller and turned the gaming system on. After a minute, he had gotten Netflix to pull up.

“What do you want to watch?”

Isaac shrugged. “Your house, you can decide.”

Scott playfully punched Isaac in the shoulder. “Dude, it’s as much as your house now as it is mine. But if you do insist, why don’t we watch the second Jackass movie?”

“I never watched the first one,” Isaac replied shyly.

“That’s fine,” the tanned boy replied. “Just imagine a bunch of crazy guys doing stupid stuff that’s both funny and dangerous.”

“Sounds good to me,” Isaac said with a soft laugh.

“Do you want some popcorn or something?” Scott asked as he stood up.

“Do we have any chips in there?”

“Yeah, Mom just went grocery shopping the other day.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Can you get me some chips then, please?”

“Sure thing.”

Less than two minutes later, Scott came back with the drinks they had left in his room and a huge bag of Doritos. He placed the bag between them and handed Isaac his Pepsi. Scott clicked the play button and the Jackass usual warning of ‘don’t try this at home’ popped up.

Within minutes, both boys were laughing so much they had tears coming out of their eyes. 

“This is highly inappropriate yet so hilarious,” Isaac said between laughs.

“That’s what makes it so good,” Scott said as he grabbed a handful of Doritos and put them in his mouth. 

Isaac turned to his left and there was just something so endearing about Scott that it took his breath away. From the little twinkle in his brown eyes all the way to the Dorito stains on his fingers, Isaac just adored Scott.

“What are you staring at?” Scott asked when he felt Isaac’s gaze on him.

“You.”

“Oh.”

“I really like you,” Isaac said quietly.

Scott felt his insides melt. “I really like you too.” He reached over the chip back and took Isaac’s hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

Isaac felt elated. He didn’t even care that Scott got Dorito stains on his new white sweater. All he cared about was in that moment, he felt like he finally belonged; in Scott’s embrace.


End file.
